As Long As You Love Me
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Selama kau mencintaiku tidak masalah jika aku harus meninggalkan semuanya. Aku akan menjadi yang terpenting dalam hidupmu. Dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning : Inside.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

Bulan Desember senantiasa dinantikan para penduduk desa Konohagakure, mereka menantikan turunnya salju di awal bulan. Padahal suhu di sekitar desa sangat dingin, namun belum ada tanda-tanda hujan salju. Mungkin untuk tahun ini musim dingin akan sedikit terlambat.

Pagi-pagi sekali warga berkumpul dibalai desa berkumpul, menurut pesan dari pejabat daerah akan ada peraturan baru yang diberlakukan hari ini juga. Para pemimpin dari beberapa klan berpengaruh di desa tengah duduk berdampingan pada sebuah meja besar di panggung. Terdapat pemimpin klan Aburame, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, dan juga Uchiha. Dari raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius, para penduduk desa menunggu di deretan kursi yang telah disediakan –berhadapan dengan meja yang berada di panggung.

Hanya tigapuluh menit berlalu, pemimpin desa telah sampai. Ia memakai jubah kebesaran Uchiha dengan lambang kipas di belakangnya. Sosok pemimpin desa Konoha adalah Madara Uchiha, ia terpilih menjadi pemimpin karena peran sertanya dalam menyelamatkan desa pada saat perang dengan Iwagakure.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan empat pemimpin klan lainnya. Memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada mereka. Dengan seksama satu persatu pemimpin klan membaca isi gulungan lalu keheranan setelahnya.

"Ini?" Hiashi Hyuuga bangkit berdiri, sepertinya tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang tercantum pada gulungan itu.

"Benar sekali, aku menambahkan beberapa peraturan baru di sini."

Ia bangkit berdiri, melihat seluruh penduduk yang tengah duduk sambil menunggu keputusan yang akan diumumkan. "Sebelumnya terimakasih karena kalian menghormatiku sebagai pemimpin desa Konohagakure. Kali ini aku akan mengumumkan peraturan baru."

Sepasang onyx miliknya mengamati seluruh warga yang masih terdiam menunggu pengumuman yang akan disampaikan Madara.

"Peraturan ini sudah aku pertimbangkan baik-baik dan aku yakin kalian pun akan memahami maksud dari peraturan ini." Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Hanya ada dua peraturan, yang pertama larangan bagi klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha untuk menikah. Seperti yang kita ketahui jika salah satu klan menikahi klan lain akan membuat suatu perpecahan dalam klan, karena tidak lagi berdarah murni. Baik Uchiha maupun Hyuuga."

Seluruh penduduk menatap Madara keheranan, apakah penting mementingkan kemurnian dari keturunan? Dibandingkan dengan sebuah kebahagiaan? Entah itu nantinya akan terjadi pada anak maupun cucunya.

"Peraturan kedua mengenai larangan untuk berkumpul dalam kelompok setelah jam duabelas malam, hal ini untuk mencegah adanya pemberontakan seperti beberapa waktu silam." Tangannya kembali menggulung kertas berisi peraturan baru. "Aku harap kalian dapat mengerti dan menjalankan peraturan ini, terimakasih."

Tepuk tangan meriah tercipta kala Madara menuruni panggung, hendak kembali ke kediamannya. Pertemuan yang terbilang singkat itu pun telah dibubarkan, sejak saat itu pula peraturan baru mulai diterapkan.

.+.+.+.+.

Seperti perkiraan seluruh penduduk, salju sedikit terlambat menyapa daerah Konohagakure. Saat pertengahan bulan Desember barulah hujan salju turun dengan lebatnya. Jalanan utama maupun jalanan kecil menjadi cukup licin, mereka harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terluka karena jatuh.

Sama halnya seperti hari ini, embun mengudara di seluruh pelosok Konoha. Embun yang timbul karena dinginnya es yang telah beku di permukaan rumah maupun jalan penduduk. Dari tadi pagi hujan salju menyisir rata daerah Konoha, tidak ada satupun daerah yang terbebas dari hujan salju. Meski begitu, segelintir orang masih saja berani untuk mengunjungi sanak keluarga.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak yakin akan hubungan kita ini."

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita, selama kita tetap menjaga sikap saat bertemu seperti sekarang."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ayah tahu? Begitu juga kakekmu tahu mengenai hubungan kita?"

Onyx miliknya masih menatap lavender di hadapannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau kakeknya akan memberlakukan peraturan tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Jika hal tersebut terjadi, biarlah aku membawa kabur Heiress Hyuuga sepertimu dan selamanya menjadi buronan. Daripada aku harus kehilanganmu," ujarnya lalu menyentuh pundaknya.

"I-itu.." Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya, selama ini yang menghibur dan mengerti akan dirinya hanya Sasuke. Selama ini pun ayah dan lainnya bersikap keras padanya, karena ia adalah seorang Heiress. Memikirkan ini semua membuatnya yakin untuk hidup bersama Sasuke.

"Selama kau mencintaiku, baik harta, emas, ataupun darah kebangsawanan bukanlah apa-apa. Meski nanti kita akan hidup dalam kesederhanaan kau dapat menjadikanku yang terpenting di hidupmu, begitu juga sebaliknya."

Hinata merona merah mendengar penuturan Sasuke, kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun dengannya. Saat itu ia berumur limabelas tahun yang berbeda hanya dua tahun dari Sasuke.

"Ayo segera bersiap."

"Kita akan kemana Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi dari tempat ini, cukup bawa beberapa helai pakaianmu."

"Ba-baik."

.

Mereka berlari, melewati jalan turunan dan tanjakan. Tidak ada yang mendasari tindakan ini selain cinta yang mereka rasakan. Kira-kira ini sudah hari ketiga mereka melakukan pelarian dari desa, tindakan nekat yang dilakukan seorang heiress Hyuuga dan juga seorang bangsawan Uchiha.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, nafasnya memburu. Ia dan Sasuke tidak beristirahat sama sekali selama tiga hari ini. Jarak dari desa pun cukup jauh, cukup dua hari lagi untuk sampai di pegunungan Mayekuso. Tanpa di minta Sasuke membopong tubuh mungil Hinata, dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei kalian, berhenti di sana!"

Sasuke menoleh, betapa kagetnya ia melihat beberapa pengawal Uchiha mengikutinya. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, sampai akhirnya ia nekat melompat ke dalam air terjun dekat gunung yang mengalir deras.

"Tuan muda, Nona!"

Kedua pengawal yang menyaksikan aksi bunuh diri Sasuke dan Hinata membawa berita duka tersebut ke Konoha. Sejak saat itu, peraturan yang baru tidak diberlakukan. Namun, di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Konoha sepasang kekasih yang dikabarkan meninggal, membangun sebuah keluarga baru di sana. Tanpa ada nama klan dan sejarahnya. Cukup Sasuke dan Hinata.

**The End**

**Gomennnn kalo kata-kata banyak yang aneh dan beberapa ngarang bebas :D maklumlah manusia. Ini adalah drabble fict yang entah keberapa :D trims sudah membaca karya gaje ini. Wanna give me a review?**


End file.
